Board racing games, in particular automotive board racing games, are known in the prior art, with U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,737 to Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,242 to Bain, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,961 to Graves, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,779 to Hvizdash, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,279 to Howarth et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,152 to Royston being exemplary thereof.
This and other prior art of which I am aware fails to provide for lane changing on the straightaways by which a driver may maneuver his vehicle into the race track "groove". Illustrative of this type of prior art is Howarth et al, which does provide for lane changing, but only in the area of the turns. Additionally, the prior art of which I am aware does not provide for a lane into pit areas; does not control movement from race track to the pit area lane; does not provide for stock car-style positioning of vehicles at the start line; and does not provide a stock car-style board racing game having a preferred route around the race track.